No6 reunion
by Silverbulletgirl09
Summary: Nezumi returns after 4 years. What has changed I DO NOT OWN NO.6 or the characters This is my first fanfic so please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shion looked over the empty wasteland and where Nezumi once stood and with one kiss and one promise he was gone. Shion turned around to look at the fallen walls of what use to be No.6 and closed his eyes and took a breath

" we will see each other again ... No matter what"

~four years later~

As shion walked into the underground home that he use to share with one grey-eyed boy the same age as he all the memories of their time flooded back, all the smiles all the arguments, even the goodbye kiss that Shion had gave Nezumi before he left for the walls of No.6. Everything. Shion felt the tears begin to well up on his eyes and felt the urge to cry. He stiffened as he sensed someone behind him ... Shion turned around and the tears beginning to fall as the hope filled his eyes.

As he turned around the hope in his eyes faded it was only dogkeeper and the baby that Nezumi and Shion saved during the destruction of the west district -Akime. Shion turned back around and sighed

"forget about that damn rat" the dog-keeper barked at the white-haired boy who was now sobbing

"I can't... I'm not sure I ever will"

Now sitting down on the bed that Nezumi and Shion once shared with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand thinking back to the night when Nezumi first came into his room that night that they shared hot chocolate. He slowly came back to the realization of where he was and the fact that Nezumi was no longer with him...

That he had been gone for 4 years.

Shion felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down and saw the 4 year old girl that brought back more memories that shion didn't want to face.

"What's wrong daddy" the young girl asked as she slightly tilted her head.

Shion smiled " nothing sweetheart just thinking about the past" the child looked a little confused

" what about the past" she said in such a small and innocent voice that shion couldn't help but smile "about someone very important to me"... Shion sighed " someone that means more to me than you know" the girl smiled

"do you love this person" shion blushed a little and was about to answer when a deep voice interrupted

" please answer the question" shion looked up and across the room his eyes met with familiar deep grey ones

\- Nezumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen in place Shion stuttered out the only word that can into his mind "n-Nezumi..."

The boy on the other side of the room slowly smirked at him. "That's not an answer." He muttered.

Shion, now realizing what was happening, stood up and walked towards the smirking male. He placed a hand on Nezumi's chest- desperately trying making it wasn't a dream-that this was really Nezumi standing in front of him. Shion felt the muscles tense from the other slightly; reaching for Shion's hand, Nezumi grasped them tightly. "I'm here Shion...I'm back...just as I promised. "

Shion looked up at Nezumi; he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he pulled his hand back. Nezumi was surprised reaching out to grab Shion once more but to his utmost surprise and horror, the other male pulled away. Shion turned around so he didn't have to face the other—he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder to quickly realize—Nezumi was shaking too. Without even thinking, Shion turned sharply to have a loud- SMACK- echo throughout the room.

Nezumi stumbled a few steps back and cupped his cheek. "You haven't wrote or tried to make contact..." The smaller male hissed furiously. " It has been FOUR YEARS Nezumi!" The anger surged through Shion and with hurt written all over his face, he fell to the floor—sobbing. "I- I thought you w-were ..." Feeling something engulf him, Shion eyes widened as Nezumi fell to the floor as well—hugging him.

Shion tried to squirm out of Nezumi's hug but the grip tightened around his form—only to have it loosen a few moments later, when a small voice from behind them cut throughout the silent room. "Daddy, what's going on?" Shion saw Nezumi lift his head—his eyes widening as he looked at the small girl. A confused look was directed towards Shion, but the quiet whisper of: "Daddy?" had Nezumi panicked enough to make Shion laugh.

" I-I didn't think that you had—well got a girl.." Nezumi muttered out before turning to the child.

Nezumi's comment made Shion's laughter come to a halt. " I didn't." Shion managed to say. Did it really upset Nezumi that much with the thought of Shion being with a girl? That was the question stuck in his head for a few moments. Realizing that Akime was now standing in front of Nezumi—who was still on the floor—she placed her hands in Nezumi's hair.

She began to smile "I like your hair."

Nezumi looked a little drawn back by the young words coming from the girl. He responded as quickly as he could. "Well, thank you," He placed his hand upon her head to smooth out the top of her ponytail. "I like yours too." Shion's eyes were quietly studying the scene that was in front of him. He had never seen Nezumi like this before and as his eyes caught Nezumi's, it was like time stood still. Shion began to feel a blush creeping onto his face and Nezumi smirked. He was about to let out a smart comment but it was cut off by Akime, who was now looking back and forth between her father and the strange new man.

"Daddy likes you." she whispered to Nezumi, trying to go undetected by her father but failed. The both of them noticed the darkening red that covered Shion's face.

"Really now..." Nezumi murmured, glancing back to the white-haired boy; his usual smirk on his face.

Shion looked to the floor trying—no—wishing his hair cover his bright red face.

" Daddy" Hearing the immediate call to his second name, Shion lifted his head to look at Akime who was no longer in front of Nezumi, but was now in front of him . "What's wrong? Your face is red..." Akime asked, her confused and worried look made Shion want to sputter out an answer, however, Nezumi cut in.

"Your father is embarrassed,"

The young girl looked over her shoulder towards Nezumi, trying to figure out what his words fully meant. "Why?" Came the next question, but this time before Nezumi could answer, Shion cut him off while slowly standing up.

"It's nothing sweetheart." Akime looked as if she was going to say something else but Shion cut her off as well. "Why don't you grab your coat so we can head to grandmas?" He smiled as Akime's face lit up and she skipped to the other side of the room. Nezumi—now standing— walked towards Shion who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

Nezumi leaned over to whisper inside of Shion's ear. "I'm still waiting for that answer." The smirk could be heard in his statement and Shion didn't need to look at him to know that.

The room was filled with silence until only one word was said: "...yes."

 **Author note: I wanna add an extra thanks to** **Obviously I'm not Original** **for the edit of my story~**

 **an I also wanna thank you guys for actually reading it and leave a review~** ~~~


End file.
